


There's A Light At The End Of This Tunnel

by drunkflirtycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkflirtycas/pseuds/drunkflirtycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's gone. Everyone is good as dead and Dean is the last to join them and be greeted by a familiar face. [Brief mentions of other characters such as Sam W., Castiel, Mary W., etc.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Light At The End Of This Tunnel

It had began with darkness, only to end with light.

"Where am I?" He asks. The blonde before him smiles softly. Her lips aren't as pale as last time. She actually looks lively – healthy and alive. He still doesn't trust it. Dean couldn't process the image of who was standing before him. He can only think this to be a horrible nightmare. A nightmare in which she's come back to torment him – maybe, just maybe she's come back to haunt him for how she died. Maybe she has never been at peace and at rest. Maybe this whole time she's just been plotting her revenge. It had occurred to him long ago if he loved her, he should have saved her.

"Home." Jo responds softly. Her voice was tender, gentle, and loving. As she speaks she reaches out for Dean's face and allows her small hand to gently cup the side of Dean's face. His eyes close – a sentimental feeling suddenly washes over him. A feeling so rare that it slightly unsettles him.

"Home?" He asks her gruffly. This was not the Men of Letters bunker and Sammy was no where to be found. He allows his eyes to flicker open as he looks down to Jo. She smiles to him. It is a weak smile. A weak and mournful smile. She gives a harsh laugh. The noise is just sort of a scoff.

"Home, Dean." Jo clarifies. "Home as in Heaven. Here with us." Dean blinks. He's dead. He swallows and glances over toward the area that Jo's gaze had fallen upon. It was there all of his deceased family stood – even Sammy.

"Mom...Dad." His voice comes out choked as his gaze falls on Bobby and Sam. This is unbelievable. Among the familiar faces are Castiel, Ellen, and Ash. They all wear bright smiles; glad that Dean is finally at rest. He is here with them and that's what matters. Sammy and Cas weren't beaten and bloody – they didn't even look tired. The smiles that paint their faces are heart-breakingly genuine and Dean finds his once-tired lips curling upward somewhat. Sam's arm is propped up somewhat on Castiel's shoulder as he gives his brother one of their usual 'I'm glad to see you' smiles. John and Mary look happy. John's arm is tossed around Mary's shoulder, his other arm tucked around her waist. Ellen and Ash stand by a proud looking Bobby who's got his arm tucked around Ellen's waist as well. Before him stands his family – the family he'd have forever and always. And for once? The burden of the world was not upon any of their shoulders. The family disappears through a door that leads into a large home and Dean's gaze turns to where he and Jo are standing. They're both planted firmly on lush green grass. It's the perfect lawn. Dean swallows a bit as he hesitatingly raises his hand to Jo's face, cupping it gently.

"Promise me you'll be here tomorrow." Dean requests of her, his hand is still pressed gently against her face as Jo revels in the affection.

"We only have like, forever." Jo taunts before Dean leans down, his lips pressing to hers eagerly as his arms wrap around her and pull her to his body. A soft chuckle is heard. For once Dean is genuinely at rest. The wayward son will have to carry on no more as he holds the one person he had always regretted not reciprocating his feelings to. Jo's arms drape lazily over Dean's neck as they stand there, enjoying the forever they'll always have.

"I'm sorry." Dean manages to get out. Jo only shakes her head to the Winchester.

"Don't apologize. There's nothing to apologize for. You're here now. That's all that matters." There's a pause as the two stand there in their sickeningly sweet moment before Jo breaks it with one of her quips.

"Now why don't we go get you some pie? There's nothin' like your Mom's apple pie." With that Jo takes off up the stairs of the large home, Dean staring up after her.

He's free. There's no worries here and there's never going to be. It was time to be the Dean he never got to be, and you best bet he was going to do exactly that.


End file.
